Joshua Sentrium Burns (Livid Alteration)
(Quick Note: Joshua Sentrium Burns (Livid Alteration) is a Non-Canon character in terms of User: Joshua the Hedgehog's main lore. This character is used only for the sake of Roleplaying, and perhaps even made for a separate timeline. This character might also be considered to be Overpowered in some aspects, so be alert. Anywho, please enjoy) "You have no idea on what your getting yourself into." ''---- Livid Joshua'' Joshua Sentrium Burns (Livid Alteration), also known as Livid Joshua, is the Successor of the Jkirk Federations, who leads it with an Iron Fist. Basic Info Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Black with Green Dots Alignment: Evil Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): November 8th, 2000. Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Faction Leader) Nicknames: Livid Joshua LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 0 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system is identical to that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 1 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 5 Luck: 1 Total: 33 More Specific Stats (Only used in more RPG-ish Scenarios.) Health: 4500/4500 (This may seem like a lot of Health, but if we look at some RPGs, then it really isn't) Attack: 70 Defense: 50 Special Attack: 200 - 250 Speed: 13 MPH Armor: N/A Quotes "You do not need to know my name, it is unnecessary." Says when someone asks for an Introduction "I guess you really want to die, huh? Well, consider your request granted." Says when engaged into Battle ??? Appearance Livid Joshua's appearance is very similar to that of his original variation, he wears Cyan T-Shirt, with a Green Unbuttoned Coat over the T-Shirt. He also wears Orange Sweatshorts, which has wide pockets for carrying things as big as a Moderate-Sized Tablet. His Mecha Emerald is present in his Left pocket, and his Battlefield Tactical HUD is on his forehead. He wears White Striped Cyan Gloves, along with Black Striped Red Boots. Unlike his original variation however, he does not equip a Jetpack, nor does he have his Swords. Instead, his DX1-J9 Plasma Rifle and Rekavo Warhammer are within Holsters on his Back, and his eyes are Black with Green Glowing Dots, that may or may not be intimidating. Personality Unlike Joshua Sentrium Burns in Base Form, while still being Short Tempered and somewhat Brave, his Strategic Thinking has decreaswd in effectiveness, due to his constant anger and rage being in effect. In Battle, he doesn't care if an opponent dies, or lives upon confrontation, as long as they are no longer in his way. He no longer cares about others, such as civilians, and doesn't care if he inflicts Civilian Causalities. Any method upon his Father will further increase his rage, and will instantly provoke him into attacking you, or at the very least becoming Hostile. He usually refuses to speak, as he deems it to be unnecessary, unless if he is addressing his forces, or on some occasions, respond to others in conversations. Still, he remains to be on the Defensive just like he would in his Base Form, but that will soon change when he gets an upper hand, and he will immediately go on the Offensive. Overall, thanks to the passing of his Father being witnessed in front of his eyes, Livid Joshua's Care for others and Strategic Thinking has dispersed, leaving him to mainly be enraged most of the time. If his Mecha Emerald were to get damaged/destroyed, due to it being the only reminder (Besides the Jkirk Federations) he has of Father, he will immediately do anything in his power to strike you down, on where you stand. Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Adex Zarvok Burns (Father, Deceased) Savanna Verdia Burns (Mother, Deceased) Allies ??? Neutral Anyone in the Jkirk Federations Anyone who is Allied with the Jkirk Federations Anyone who has a Neutral Relationship with the Jkirk Federations ??? Enemies/Hostiles Anyone who is at War with the Jkirk Federations ??? Weapons DX1-J9 Plasma Rifle The DX1-J9 Plasma Rifle, is a Newer, but less powerful, Advanced Automatic Plasma Rifle, compared to the C-T59 Plasma Rifle. The battery within the Rifle is able to fire 270 Shots before having to recharge its battery. The plasma fired from the rifle is able to effect Steel, so anything weaker than that will be highly affected. The rifle itself also includes a Scope able to see 25 Meters, along with an attached Napalm Grenade Launcher, which is highly effective against Organic Targets. Although not shield-piercing, it is highly effective against shielded foes. The downside is, that anything armored with anything more powerful than Steel, will show some resistance (But not invulnerable) to the Plasma. Rekavo Anti Matter Warhammer The Rekavo Warhammer is a Powerful Melee Weapon, that is made out of Anti-Matter when the hammer is emerged. When the Warhammer is unmerged, then it looks like a normal handle for a Warhammer (Basically a long metal stick .3.) This Hammer is extremely effective against Infantry, but due to it's size and weight, t is basically slow when used, and is vulnerable when used on Fast Opponents, or anything that counters Anti-Matter. Powers Telekinesis TBA Dark Energy Attacks TBA Teleportation TBA Gadgets Mecha Emerald The Mecha Emerald is a Mechanical Emerald, that was built by Adex Zarvok Burns, to use as a Permanent Access to one's Super Form, while also allowing them to access a Defensive Chaos-powered Shield, to protect them from a maximum of 14 Melee and Ranged Attacks. Adex had given this Emerald to Joshua (When he was still alive), so he can be more effective within Combat. The Emerald itself also includes a Chaos Shield Burst function, which works in two ways. A. The Shield collapses after a certain amount of attacks, and bursts out a Shockwave that if within a 50 Yard Radius, they will cause the opponent to be sent flying, while if within the maximum range of 350 Yards, it will cause anyone in the radius to fall down, Friendly or Not. B. The shockwave is remotely activated, which collapses the shield early, but produces a more powerful shockwave, sending foes flying further (Does not increase range). Livid Joshua carries this emerald at All times. Battlefield Tactical HUD The Battlefield Tactical HUD is a Device looking similar to Sunglasses, and is wearable like them. The BFT-HUD is a Strategic Battlefield Device that allows the user to see the Battlefield, Communicate with Friendlies, and even Command Entire Armies. The device is incredibly useful to him, as it allows him to see his opponents from a safe distance (At times), and to make Strategic Plans on how to approach the enemy. With him being locked into his Livid Form however, he uncommonly uses this Gadget. Forms "Mecha Livid" Form (Super Form) Joshua's Mecha Livid Form is a combination of his Super Form, and Livid Form. This form can only be accessed when he is Livid Form, and when he activates his Mecha Emerald or a object of similar power. Within this form, he will gain access to Light Energy and Chaos Energy Attacks (Only if the power source has Chaos Energy), while his current Dark Energy Attacks will decrease in Strength, While his Telekinesis and Teleportation will remain at their current effectiveness. His Strength and Agility will increase by 1, while his Perception and Endurance will decrease by 1. His Stamina will also replenish, but will not receive a boost. He of course is still vulnerable to abilities able to counter Dark Energy (specially that, now that it's effectiveness decreased), Teleportation, Telekinesis, and now Chaos/Light Energy. Dark Livid Form (Consists of 2 Forms) Joshua's Dark Livid Form is his 3rd, and final Rage Form (when compared to his base form), that he will ascend into, when entering a massive state of Anger. False Ascension Form At first, he will enter into a "False Ascension Form", when his power begins increasing dramatically, and his Right Green Dot turns Red. During this False State, he will get a full stamina replenish/boost, while his Perception and Endurance is increased to Lvl 10, while other traits are left the same. His current powers will gain a great boost (Example will be his Teleportation Range will increase, and his Dark Energy Attacks have a Damage Increase, and his Telekinesis is now able to lift 5 Objects instead of the usual 3), while he will gain access to Light Energy Attacks. His Green Dot will also flash bright if he uses Teleportation or Telekinesis, and his Red Eye will flash bright if he uses ight Energy or Dark Energy attacks. Of course, anything counterable against any of those will render him vulnerable in battle. If Joshua runs out of Stamina in under 6 minutes, then he will revert to his 2nd Livid Form, to be extremely exhausted. Dark Livid Form (3rd and Final Rage Form) If he manages to hold on for 6 minutes, then he will ascend to his actual 3rd Rage Form, of which his power increases ridiculously, up to the point of being overwhelming. Upon reaching this form, Joshua's Strength, Perception, Agility, and Endurance will be at Lvl 10, while all other Stats are locked at Lvl 0. His appearance changes noticeably, as his Red/Green Dots are now constantly changing between Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue, and his Stamina will be boosted, and will be replenished. Upon using one or two powers, his Color Dots will also stop changing, and will revert to the powers that the Color Dots Represent, Red represents Dark Energy, Yellow represents Light Energy, Green represents Telekinesis, and Blue represents Teleportation. This also means however, that he can only use 2 powers at a time. When using 1 power, said power will be used at full effectiveness, while using 2 powers will only have them work 50% of their effectiveness. Unlike his other forms, Joshua's Dark Livid Form is temporary, and will only be in effect for 10 minutes maximum. Afterwards, Joshua will revert back to his 2nd Rage Form, extremely exhausted and will collapse from exhaustion almost immediately. Of course, the time limit and power limitations isn't his only weakness, anything that is able to counter Telekinesis, Dark/Light Energy, and Teleportation will render him vulnerable in combat. Despite this though, this is considered to be his most powerful form when used. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Advanced Equipment Livid Joshua has a variety of Advanced Weapons and Gadgets, making him a more dangerous opponent to some. Powerful Abilities Livid Joshua's Telekinesis, Dark Energy Attacks, and Teleportation can prove to be overwhelming for some opponents, due to their big effectiveness. Weaknesses Physically Weak Because Livid Joshua's Strength is Lvl 1, and Melee Attack he will attempt to make (without Weapons) will do very little to one opponent, which is why he prefers Ranged Combat over Close Quarters Combat. Constant Rage While yes, he is very powerful within his Livid State, being constantly enraged does not do well for one's thoughts. As such, he does not think straight when he attacking opponents, and can lead to recklessness at times. Super Form requires Mecha Emerald If an opponent were to Steal and/or Destroy Livid Joshua's Mecha Emerald, then he will unable to access his Super Form. Keep in mind though that this will usually backfire, since this would lead to him ascending to his 3rd Rage Form, so this weakness isn't the likely one to exploit. History (2000 - 2016) TBA Gallery Wanna post some art of this charater? Heeeere you go! o3o Category:Josh's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Neutral Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Jkirk Federations